gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ebon Gate 2013
The Ebon Gate Festival is a yearly festival taking place in late October or early November each year. The festival is a celebration of the Eve of the Reunion, the night in which the dead are said to be able to return to the world of the living. 2013 marks the third time that the festival takes place in Feywrot Mire. While in the past many of the people working at the festival were ghosts and spirits, most or all people in Feywrot Mire are living. Dates Platinum: October 18-24 (grounds open until October 31) Prime: October 25-31 Shattered: October 25-31 For all runs, grounds open at 9:00pm Eastern and close at 11:59pm Eastern. Information Links Original Event Announcement Quick & Dirty Map with Room Numbers and Shop Names Official Map with Room Numbers Official Map in Greyscale Game and Event Info Merchants Info Shops and Item Listing Prize List Roleplay Background Feywrot Mire is located northeast of New Ta'Faendryl and southeast of the southern tip of the Dragonspine Mountains. It is a place filled with swamps, tunnels, dangerous creatures, and all manner of hazards to snare the unwary traveler. In addition, two happenings appear to be taking place at the mire. A satyr, who had been chased from Coraesine Field after failing to spread blight across the forest growing at the field's edge, has arrived in Feywrot Mire and has his sights set on the huge banyan tree at the center of the mire. At the same time, a young woman named Trelphyn arrived in Feywrot Mire bearing a locked box from her intended, who had died as she was traveling to the mire. In a letter, her beloved had instructed her to open the box when she got to the festival. Unfortunately, she has dropped the key before she arrived. Buying Tickets for the Festival Tickets for Prime come in four levels, each allowing a number of characters on the same account to access the grounds. Tickets range from $50 for one character to $80 for four characters. Platinum sells one type of ticket at $50 ($45 with Premium discount) that allows all characters on an account to access the grounds. Shattered offers $26 tickets that allows all characters on the account to access the grounds, but there are no guarantees of any merchant work. Premium account holders receive 10% off of their ticket prices. Getting to the Ebon Gate Festival Portals to the festival will be set up in each town. Going through the portal will take you to the festival if you have a ticket, but you may only take as many characters as the level of your ticket. If you bought a ticket for two characters, you may bring two characters only. You can take any character on the account to the event, even if it is not the character you used to buy the ticket. Once the character you choose goes through the portal, your choice is permanent and no other character may pass through the portal once your limit is reached. Characters enter the festival grounds from room 25 on the official map. There is a bank on the grounds at room 23. The bank account it uses depends upon which town a character enters from. For example, if a character enters the festival through the Landing portal, the bank on the grounds uses that character's Landing account. There is also a pawnshop southwest of room 22 and a healer in the tent at room 66. Characters who die on the grounds will be automatically transported to the temple in the structure at room 80 and resurrected. Locations of the Ebon Gate Portals Category:Festivals Category:Ebon Gate 2013